Loyalty's Price
by Americana Psychotica
Summary: A lieutenant of Ganondorf's army finds herself in the midst of a war she couldn't have imagined, and soon is brought to the brink of a cataclysmic choice - heed her king and destroy Hyrule, or follow her heart and protect the land that denied her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

Here's that Dark Link/Zelda (tragic), Link/OC (unrequited on Link's side), eventual Zelda/Midna piece I promised. XD The Zelda/Midna won't happen until the sequel (yes, I planned a sequel. Gods, I'm a masochist.).

* * *

><p>The thin, worn blanket clung to her boney form, twisted and sweat drenched as she scrabbled against the wall, knees curled up into her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. Sharply defined chest heaving, she chewed her bottom lip, staring blankly into the darkness before her eyes.<p>

The dream – a memory-born, feverish phantom floating behind her eyes at all times, wrapping around her consciousness every day and every night, eager to emerge with the slightest invitation. The journey was all but etched into her mind, though she had seen it second hand – a dark mirror of it all. Her lord – lost and bound by that bitch princess – had trusted her with the secret of the artifact, the secret of the hero's power – the secret of courage. She giggled harshly, gold eyes bloodshot and sunken in a sallow, hawkish face.

They would not succeed in destroying her lord. They would not succeed here or in the past – the dark world whose time so exceeded theirs had already accepted the power of her lord, and whether they knew it or not, would soon bring the ruin of this brilliant land of Hyrule. Her ragged, shrieking cackles ricocheted off the walls, like splintering metal and bone against rumbling thunder as the drums sounded.

* * *

><p>Her soft slippers made little noise as she padded through the Fortress, silently shadowing Nabooru.<p>

"Shiina – Ganondorf is precious to us. We cannot trust the Hylians; his life is in your hands from the moment he leaves this desert." She strode into the searing sunlight of the Gerudo Desert, leading her the short distance to yet another door, this one unconnected to any of the other rooms.

"We've hidden many treasures throughout the Fortress, and more in the Spirit Temple – but one, left to us by Mighty Din Herself, was passed down specifically to aid a champion of our king – you, Shiina." The Gerudo thieves' leader sighed, crouching and opening a low altar in the chamber only she and Ganondorf were allowed to enter.

"I chose you because you have what few of our people have – the trait that is lacking in so many. Courage." She chuckled.

"I certainly don't have it; Ganondorf doesn't need it. We are a people who value power – no need for courage when you make others cower in fear. But you – you are willing to face overwhelming odds, and you better than others realise that you do not need to stand and fight all the time. You can face fear, accept it, and turn that into the power you need. Know that, embrace that, and protect our king – but know that first and foremost, you are a Gerudo warrior, a woman of Din's beloved people, and you bow to no man, even Ganondorf. If – _if – _he is foolish enough to seek to destroy Hyrule, you needn't heed him. Take the gift of Din and her sisters and make your fate. Honor our ancestors – honor me." She lifted a heavy bundle, wrapped in an ornate throw, and pressed it into her hands.

"Go, my daughter – and do not look back."

* * *

><p>Nabooru had spoken as any mother, biological or adoptive, among the Gerudo would have. Shiina was actually the child of a close friend who had died in childbirth; Nabooru had taken Shiina in and raised her with the only man in the tribe, one of the few of Nabooru's yearmates to survive the brutal Gerudian training. Ganondorf and Nabooru were the closest thing Shiina had to parents, and in sight of what little they knew of it, she was stunned that she wasn't scarred for life. They'd given her what they could – and among those parental love was not. Their affection was hard and awkward; their praise stuttered and mumbled. However, the combined discipline and respect they offered her, while aging her beyond her years, gave her solid basis and strong sense of self, with the confidence to stand along side her elders as a true warrior of the Gerudo.<p>

That didn't lessen the yearning for love, though. She let her fingers trail over the bundle as she sat in the shade of an upper 'courtyard', unrolling it slowly.

* * *

><p>New swords – unsurprising – and something else. A horn, made of bone and inlaid with some odd, black metal, carved to resemble a snarling or howling wolf. The eyes of the wolf were bizarre as well; one orange, the other blue. Orange was one of the colours of Din, but She was rarely, if ever, seen in relation to blue. Blue was Nayru's colour, the direct antithesis of orange. The blue wasn't even a shade she would generally recognise instantly as blue; it was laced with green, nearing teal but remaining azure in defiance of the verdant hue shading it. Shiina hummed quizzically in the back of her throat, lifting the horn to the sunlight to further examine it, the leather band on her wrist catching the light a little – a deep green meant to be overlooked as black, etched with the Gerudo mark. It was one of the few gifts her parents had ever given her that was not meant to be used for anything – a trifle, as it were.<p>

"Shiina! His Majesty departs with all haste! Make quick and scout ahead of us, then return to the camp between Hylia and the Ranch, hai?" Shiina looked up, an errant lock of red hair falling into her green-ringed gold eyes.

"Hai!"* She rose, hooking the horn to one of the leather reinforced silk loops around the waistband of her pants, sheathing the swords and slinging them across her back, tightening the straps as she headed to the archery grounds where her horse waited.

The gelding stomped and danced nervously, snorting and neighing as Shiina circled him, adjusted what little tack he wore. Unlike her father's warhorse, this gelding, Fhari, needed speed and maneuverability – not power or defense.

"Shh, Fhari, shh – the storm's miles away, we'll overtake it! Be still!" The horse snorted and stamped before doing so, looking over his shoulder to eye her balefully. She smiled and stroked his neck, fingers skating over his dark, braided mane.

"I'm sorry, Fhari – but you shouldn't let your nerves get the best of you," she commented, swinging onto his back and wheeling him toward the entrance of the Fortress.

"After all, we're Gerudo warriors now – there's nothing out there to fear."

* * *

><p>She'd ridden several hours ahead of the group when the small mirrored medallion under her top warmed abruptly. Fishing it out and shifting the jacket she'd chosen to wear into the cooler lands over it, she lifted it to her eyes, kneeing Fhari forward toward Lake Hylia.<p>

"Your-"

"Shiina, under no circumstance are you to call me Your Majesty. My lord if you absolutely must, Ganondorf if you will, and Father if you are feeling particularly emotional," drawled the King of the Gerudo, hawkish features slightly softened by his rare amusement. She allowed herself a small smile, fingers trailing across the iron-backed mirror absently.

"What is your will then, my lord?" Ganondorf's eyes darkened as he looked up, then back to the mirror, the edges purpling with his frustration.

"I need you to forgo meeting us at the camp. To the south-west of you is the Forest of the Kokiri children. Go there now; take whatever precautions you must, but do not make yourself known to the Kokiri. You are to find the guardian spirit – the Deku Tree." His lip curled at that.

"I have given it a chance to give me what I require, but perhaps this requires...a softer touch. Speak with it – offer it some respect, but hold in mind the goal."

"Goal, my lord?"

"I need that stone! The Kokiri's Emerald, the first Spiritual Stone! The Gorons will be easily handled – a fellow people of Din – but the Zoras could be a problem..." His eyes grew distant, and he seemed distracted.

"My lord?" His eyes cleared, and he nodded once.

"Go, Shiina – this is the single most important thing I have ever asked of you. It is for the glory of our people. Heed me and honor us." The mirror went black, little flashes of purple skittering across the surface before it dulled completely. Shiina let it drop, chewing her lip.

"The forest?" Fhari snorted, tossing his head as if to say he too did not understand.

"Father would not ask this lightly..." she murmured, gently turning Fhari and kneading him into a canter toward the woods. She spun the leather band at her wrist lazily, staring forward. She was young, but certainly not young enough to pass as a child – she was maybe ten years too old for that. Seventeen summers did not make one Kokiri material, even if the Kokiri themselves were all hundreds of years old, or so the legends said. Of course, she was supposed to avoid them, but one had to make allowances for chance encounters when planning anything. They passed under a twisted tree that formed an archway of sorts some feet before a turn that led to a large fallen log – large enough to walk through. She dismounted, tying Fhari a little ways outside of the entrance, far enough from the Peahat to keep him calm but near enough to edible grasses to keep him comfortable, before she strode through the enormous log, entering a clearing bisected by an ancient wood and rope bridge. It was sturdy enough, she supposed as she inched across it, but that did not ease the apprehension of crossing. She paused at the edge, staring at the dark entrance across from her, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

* * *

><p>This forest was old – ancient, and its people no younger. She would not enter that world, for its age granted it some alien magic, the root of the legends surrounding the trees and their home – legends of travelers turned to monsters and trees, to stone and air. Muttering about the tales of old maids, Shiina stepped back, one hand curling around the rough rope. For a moment, all was still, and she struggled even to draw breath. Great foreboding filled her, before she again shook it off and levered herself over the rail, landing with a small puff of dust. Brushing herself off, she trekked deeper into the trees, skin prickling as she descended into the secret laden shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Perhaps she expected not to be plagued by mundane frustrations of bugs and humidity; heat was nothing to be concerned about, for no heat could be worse than that of the desert. She wound through the trees, feeling the medallion heat every now and again, leading her away from the few pitfalls and nearer her goal. She'd circled around and up, entering a clearing above what appeared to be the Kokiri Village. She inched forward, lowering herself into a crouch as she eyed the small people around the tree houses, apparently formed of ancient stumps here and there, though one seemed to be a particularly short tree, not terminated like the others. She rose and stretched, rolling her shoulders as she assessed the distance between her and the path that seemed to lead away from the village – likely to the Tree, seeing as it was essentially sacred to these people. She inhaled the moist, fragrant air, eyes fluttering shut – then she leapt, barely rolling out of the jump before she hurtled into the pathway, plastering herself to the wall as the rush of almost being caught wore off. She loved that sensation – the rushing of adrenaline, the pounding of her heart, the erratic nature of her breathing. Barely stifling a giggle, she trotted into the clearing, slowing as awe overtook adrenaline.<p>

* * *

><p>The Great Deku Tree was truly great – in size and in power. It settled like a cloak or mantle over the clearing, heavy and foreboding to any who might seek to challenge it. For a moment, she shivered at the idea that her father had stood against and defied the spirit in all its state, in its own territory. She took a deep breath and moved forward slowly, head held high.<p>

"Who are you to enter this forbidden forest, child?" She allowed herself a moment of disgruntlement at being addressed as child – she had shed such titles with two summers past! – before she replied stiffly.

"I am Shiina of the Gerudo-"

"Here to ask what your king could not take by force." She froze, spine going stiff. Why she had thought he would somehow overlook or disregard the coincidence that was no coincidence of two Gerudo seeking the same stone? She cleared her throat, trying to retain composure.

"I-"

"Your actions are in vain, child. I am doomed and forsaken, but I shall not heed your dark master. I will not cede to his false power!" The words boomed through the clearing, the force of them forcing her back a step. Jaw tight, she braced herself against the spirit's fury and snapped, "What need have you for a stone, a mere bauble?" The enormous tree seemed to exude disgust even as it replied.

"It is no bauble, foolish Gerudo. It is a sacred vessel of the gods, and of no small importance to the balance of the world. Heed me and begone! Nothing will come of your fool's errand!" She stepped back, eyes narrowed, fingers clenched into fists. Her temper was not easily corralled – it often made itself more of a problem than the original reason for her anger. Pride and anger. Something in her balked at this, told her to retreat and recover – and what need did her father have for the damned stone anyway? Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she spoke softly.

"I am sorry to have taken so much of your time on what you have deemed a fool's errand. Thank you for your grace in seeing me, if you would not hear me out. Good day." She stalked out, barely wondering how she was going to get out of the village, when the medallion heated furiously against her skin. She slid down the wall of the path, sliding the medallion out.

"Well?"

"He would no more hear me out than he would give it to me. I failed you." The Gerudo king sighed, harsh lines of his dark face softening momentarily, before his eyes hardened once more.

"It was perhaps an impossible errand – but I do not doubt you tried. The medallion will cloak you – retreat from those woods and meet us at the capital. We will see to this later, and I will make my plans known to you." She nodded once, offering a sharp salute before stowing the medallion again, rising and slipping out of the pathway. Despite her father's words, she took extra steps to conceal herself, passing through the hollow log and onto the bridge, noting the fairy flitting about, heralding a Kokiri. Curiosity brought her to a halt; she had been under the impression the Kokiri could not leave these woods, so what business did any have out here? She hesitated, curiosity battling with the knowledge that she needed to leave, when another figure ran out of the village onto the bridge.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Shiina started and almost squeaked until she realised the girl was probably speaking to the newcomer, a scrawny child in the typical Kokiri green, bearing a weathered shield with a painted symbol and a small, old sword. He shifted uncomfortably under the unwavering blue gaze of the girl, adjusting his clothing and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The girl continued to speak, but Shiina was more interested in the boy. What did a Kokiri need with a sword – or any weapon, really? Eternal youths protected by an ancient spirit were really never in danger. She ignored the niggling reminder that her father could have been such a danger – no mere Kokiri wannabe swordsman would have been a match for her father! She returned her attention to the scene playing out before her and barely leaned back as the boy bolted, running headlong past her. The girl watched him go, eyes glazing some.

"Who are you?" Shiina paused, blinking. Was she addressing her?

"You...you are hidden by shadows, but you cannot hide from fairy sight," she continued, blue eyes locking onto the Gerudo.

"You should not be here. Leave now, and do not return. You have brought the outside world's evils with you – you are not welcome here." Shiina backed up slowly, eyes narrowing, not bothering to stay silent.

"You do not know me and have no right to speak to me as such." The Kokiri girl's eyes fluttered, and she looked away, seeming ashamed. The Gerudo turned and strode out, mind whirling as she mounted up slowly. As she led Fhari toward and around the ranch, she thought she caught sight of a green-clad form skittering across the field but didn't bother paying much attention, her thoughts troubling and all-consuming.

* * *

><p>Link scrambled over another stretch of hilly land and collapsed with a groan into the sand near a small pond. Navi hovered above, her bearing echoing concern.<p>

"Link?"

"Ung..." She lowered herself nearer to him, sighing as the quiet boy rolled onto his back, wincing.

"Are you alright?"

"...Tired..." She nodded a little, lowering herself to the ground and dimming her shine.

"Well, feel free to sleep – we're safe here, near enough to Castle Town not to be disturbed." She tried for cheerfulness, but Link's unwavering blue gaze, so serene and even alien in their calmness, no matter the situation, left her unsettled. She fluttered a little, confidence wavering.

"Ah..."

"Well. A fellow traveler then – but your garb speaks to the forest, and that is rare." The boy started and sat up, pulling his shield and sword with dexterity that denied his weariness. The mounted woman chuckled, holding up one leather gauntlet clad hand.

"Peace, boy – I mean you no harm. I am headed for Castle Town but as you likely know, one cannot enter as night falls. Here is one of the few safe havens nearby. Might I share the space with you?" He eyed her suspiciously through his red-blonde hair, before nodding once, struck mute by distrust. She dismounted, driving a wooden stake into the rocky earth a little ways away from the pond and tied her horse to it, letting the lead out long enough for him to drink and eat comfortably. She unsaddled him in silence and settled in, seeming to ignore Link and his companion. This suited the boy just fine, and he too settled, rested his head on clasped hands as he gazed up at the stars, eyes slitted against the fading light. Navi hovered once more above him, vigilant to the newcomer even as Link allowed himself to slowly drift into sleep's embrace.

* * *

><p>The fairy finally allowed herself to fall into some semblance of sleep herself, and Shiina examined the boy and his dimmed companion herself. He was the boy she'd seen in the forest, the one who had, against all odds, breached the barrier and done the impossible, leaving the ancient wood for the outside world.<p>

Messy red-blonde hair obscured his closed eyes, which had been a blue unseen in Gerudo people and therefore rare to Shiina; even among Hylians, blue was not a common shade, and such a piercing hue less so. He was clearly just that, a Hylian, _not_ a Kokiri; the Kokiri were not possessed of the sharp lines and chiseled features of the Hylian people, and that particular build was also rare – lean, muscled, built for efficiency in battle and work. This was the build of the older line, the people who, with the Sheikah, made up the original Hylian people who had become the aristocracy, the royal family. Perhaps the boy was not royalty himself, but he could be related, however distantly, to the past dynasties. He shifted restlessly in his sleep, murmuring in his sleep. His face contorted more than once, and Shiina wondered what was so plaguing his sleep; was he in pain? Scared, sad, angry? He seemed to almost cry out once, and Shiina shifted uncomfortably; she wasn't one for children, wasn't possessed of any great mothering instinct, but something made her want to comfort the boy.

With a sigh, she rose, beginning to pace, eyes flicking to the faint lights from the ranch some miles away. Hyrule Field was enormous and almost empty save for the ranch; it took at least two days of steady travel to cross from one end to the other, and to circle it as she'd been doing even longer. They'd reach Castle Town by tomorrow afternoon – but the boy was on foot and would likely have to spend another night outside the town walls. She groaned. Why did she _care_? She stared at the sleeping child, then at Fhari, then sat with a thump, staring at the sky. Fhari snorted and nuzzled her shoulder, lipping her hair a little. She ducked away from him with a smile, pausing when she felt something bump her shoulder. Twisting, she let her fingers curl around the cool surface and paused; it was the horn. She unhooked it from Fhari's saddle and turned it in her hands, moonlight streaming over the glossy metal and dull bone. She lifted it, eyeing a strip of metal etched with odd symbols. Another strip around the mouth of the horn, also etched, seemed to be in Hylian. She tilted it this and that way, trying to catch the watery light enough to make out the words.

_I am...Harbinger... _Several words were scratched or worn away, leaving only those three words, I am Harbinger, etched into the metal and shimmering with some odd iridescence. She sighed and spun it in her hands, chewing her lip. The metal and bone felt oddly reassuring in her hands, a comforting weight. Still, it made her uneasy, that comfort; it was unfathomable, unprecedented.

"Mm...nngh..." She started, twisting to face the small boy. His face was contorted with terror, and whimpers left his mouth in rapid succession as he writhed in his sleep. The fairy had awoken and was flaring desperately.

"Link! Link, wake up! Link!" She whirled around, her aura flaring furiously.

"You! Do something! Wake him up!" Shiina stared at her, then at the boy, before crawling forward, hesitantly touching his shoulder, then grabbing both of them and gently shaking him. She'd barely done it once before a small hand curled into a vice grip around her wrist and enormous, dark blue eyes stared furiously up at her. She stared down at him, fighting the urge to swallow hard.

"Ah-" His eyes fluttered and his grip went lax as he sank back to the ground, breathing deepening and leveling out.

"I-I think he's asleep again..." The fairy fluttered nervously above him.

"Oh, dear...Um..." She flared again, fluttering to a stop in front of Shiina's nose, causing her to almost go cross-eyed.

"I shouldn't leave him...but I need to talk to Saria." She huffed.

"I'll wait. I can't leave him alone." She flared pink with embarrassment.

"I mean, you're here, but we – I mean, we don't know you-" Shiina chuckled quietly.

"Be at peace, fairy. I will do no harm to you or your friend. You are...?" The fairy drifted a little on the barely present wind, wings drooping.

"Navi. I'm Navi. That's Link." Shiina almost offered her hand before remembering the fairy was tiny – she'd be crushed in an instant, likely.

"Shiina of the Gerudo." Navi fluttered and chimed something akin to 'A pleasure to meet you', before circling Link, hovering just above his nose.

"Hey, Link – Link, wake up. It's getting light, we have to get to Castle Town before nightfall tonight." Link's eyelids fluttered, and the boy stirred, sleep making his sight blurry and his reactions slow.

"'M still tired..."

"I know, Link, but we really have to go." Shiina watched the boy drag himself to his feet, rubbing his eyes, and felt her heart go out to him.

"Hey," she called softly, hoping he wasn't too tired to hear her, "you're heading to the capital as well? You can come with me, if you'd like." The blonde's eyes cleared and narrowed; Shiina suppressed a sigh. Already she'd grown weary of his distrust, however justified it might be. Navi trembled overhead, raining fine fairy dust over the boy.

"It's okay Link – she's just offering to take us to Castle Town. You're tired, and she has a horse, right? What harm could it do?" The boy's expression softened and turned sheepish.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Yeah, that'd be okay, I guess..." He blushed, clearly mortified. Navi chimed soothingly, leaving Shiina to shift her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Clearing her throat, she stood, brushing herself off.

"Let me adjust things so you can ride. Um..." She hastened to Fhari's side and fished a small loaf of sweet bread and a flask of water out of one of her saddlebags, tossing it to the boy. He caught it, fumbling it for a moment, before righting them and looking at her quizzically.

"Eat. We'll ride out in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>* Yes, I know this means yes in Japanese (and is it true there isn't a word for no? I've only studied Japanese very glancingly, I know more Mandarin), but it sounded good, so it's staying.<p>

A/N: There ya go. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Link nibbled the loaf, gulping swallows of water every now and again as he watched the woman rearrange things on the saddle and in the saddlebags, adjusting straps on the saddle now and then. He hadn't met many people – indeed, besides Navi and the owl, he'd met no one outside of the Forest, and so he did not know what was the norm here in Hyrule. This woman was pretty, he guessed – he'd never really thought about how attractive others were, but according to Saria, people like this woman were considered pretty. He'd always wondered how Saria'd gotten so wise, when she hadn't ever left the forest, but who was he to doubt?

The woman – Shiina – said she was Gerudo, from the desert to the east. He didn't know what a Gerudo was – he'd only known the Kokiri, though Saria talked about Hylians, the people of Hyrule.

"Are you ready?" He looked up, shading his eyes against the rising sun to meet Shiina's green-ringed gold eyes. He genuinely thought her eyes were pretty, like the forest in early autumn. He nodded, and she beckoned, leading him over to her horse. He'd seen horses in his dreams – some sent by the Great Deku Tree as lessons, some nightmares that came in recent nights, making him fear sleep. She patted the horse's flank, smiling.

"This is Fhari. Fhari, Link's going to be riding with us, alright?" She addressed the animal as if he was an actual person, meeting one of his eyes. The horse snorted and lipped her shoulder as if replying. She smiled, returning her attention to Link.

"I'm going to strap you into the saddle, because you've never ridden before, right?" He nodded again.

"We're going to be moving pretty quickly, so I don't want you falling off. Come here and let me boost you up." He stared at her and her offered hands, uncertain. Navi bobbed beside his ear, chiming reassuringly. Finally he stepped forward, taking one of her larger hands. She gently pulled him forward and crouched, lifting him easily into the saddle before helping him push his legs into the extra straps on the saddle, tightening them quickly before mounting up fluidly herself.

"Will you be able to keep up, Navi?"

"I'll ride in Link's hat." The woman laughed softly, wheeling Fhari around and gently kneading his sides. He walked forward, steadily increasing his speed as the minutes passed, until they were hurtling across the field, Link's arms wrapped as tightly around Shiina as he could, face buried in her back. Navi managed a peep now and again from his hat, clinging to his hair as well as she could at those speeds.

* * *

><p>They reached Castle Town around lunch time, slowing to an easy canter as they approached. The two guards saluted, eyes scanning the pair.<p>

"Lady Shiina of the Gerudo?" She leaned down, producing a red Rupee.

"Just Shiina – I'll head straight to the castle, but I've a favour to ask. This one here is a fellow traveler, though he's just a boy. Could you have one of your off-duty guards give him a quick tour of the town, for safety's sake?" The guard accepted the Rupee and saluted, pocketing it.

"Of course, Lady Shiina. We'll see to it." His partner nodded, moving forward to help Link out of the saddle.

"We've a friend in the building just inside this gate – an old shop that's being used for storage. I'll take you to him." Link met the man's eyes and nodded once, again mute. Navi rested on his shoulder, eyeing the guards warily. Shiina smiled down at them, receiving, much to her surprise, a hesitant smile from Link in reply.

"Don't worry, Link – the guards here are trustworthy. Be safe, and don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it. Maybe we'll see each other again." He looked down, blonde bangs falling into his eyes, then up again.

"Thank you, Shiina..." She shrugged, patting Fhari's shoulder.

"It was no problem. A safe trip to you, and may the Goddesses smile on your quest, whatever it may be." He mumbled a clumsy reply of the like, and followed the guard inside. With a final exchange of salutes between herself and the remaining gate guard, she kneed Fhari forward.

* * *

><p>The town's bustle grated on her a bit, what with the loud calls of vendors and townspeople bidding for their various wares at outrageous prices. Thankfully, the town square wasn't very big, and she crossed it quickly into the path that led up to the castle. She slowed at the gate and dismounted, leading Fhari up to the guards. They saluted and let her pass in stony silence, eyes locked ahead. She paid them no mind, letting her eyes wander.<p>

The castle grounds were tranquil and lovely, tended by a few gardeners and groundskeepers here and there who offered her warily friendly greetings as she passed. A stable boy took Fhari even as a richly dressed man strode into the main courtyard, his fixed smile odd and stiff.

"Goddesses' blessings to you!"

"And to you, Sir...?" He waved her off as he led her inside.

"I am the King's steward, Hame. I understand you are the daughter of the Gerudo king?" Shiina raised an eyebrow, eyes shadowed with surprise.

"Did His Majesty claim me as such?" Hame's thick brows drew together, as if he was perturbed by her response.

"He did refer to you as his daughter, as did all the others in his party," he replied slowly, scanning her face. She let her eyes wander again, slowly adopting the bored stance she often did with strangers.

"Then why the questioning tone? Is there some contest as to my birth?" She held up a hand at his stuttered apologies.

"It is of no account. My primary duty is the protection of my king – his bodyguard, if you require such a title." Hame's wooden grin returned, much to Shiina's disgust.

"Splendid! Just splendid! Ah, Their Majesties are meeting currently – discussions of the protection of trade routes and the like, or so I understand. However, Princess Zelda would be delighted to entertain the daughter of our esteemed guest. She was quite keen on learning as much about your people as she could," he fawned, wiping sweating hands on his heavy robes. Shiina grunted in reply, her patience wearing thin. She was clearly not going to be seeing her father any time soon, if this man's meddling was anything to go on. She followed him into another courtyard, eyes narrowed on the brilliant flowers and softly burbling moat.

"I will be returning for you at dinner," Hame said, bowing incessantly as he backed out of the courtyard.

"A pleasant day to you!" Shiina sighed, letting her eyes scan the courtyard once more. A few courtiers could be seen through the windows around them, but only a small girl and the woman Shiina assumed was her caretaker were here. She wondered where the other Gerudo were.

"Ah – who are you?" She turned to face the girl, meeting her violet eyes. Those eyes widened, and she curtsied suddenly, head bowed.

"I am sorry – you are King Ganondorf's daughter, aren't you?" She lifted her head, offering her hand.

"I am Princess Zelda – and this is my protector, Impa of the Sheikah." Shiina gently took the girl's hand and traced the Triforce on it, touching her fingers to her lips and then to her hand, the traditional greeting – a blessing – among those who believed in the Goddesses. She turned and repeated the gesture with Impa, adding the third eye salute Nabooru had taught her years ago, cautioning, _"Some in Hyrule do not follow the first path of Light. Some stay in the shadows, and they are the Sheikah, who know better than any others the power of the mind and of the spirit. Recognise and respect them, for they are none to be trifled with." _Impa returned the gesture, eyes widening a bit in surprise at it. Zelda looked between them, an uncertain smile hovering at the corner of her mouth.

"I – I am sorry Hame resigned you to spending time with a child. I am sure you have other things you would rather do." The princess was unusually frank, but it was a veil, a shroud over her badly hidden suspicions. Shiina folded her arms across her chest, suddenly wishing she hadn't left her swords and the horn with Fhari.

"No matter, Your Highness – I am honoured your family would have us, given our unsavory cultural profession." She smirked at the princess's blush.

"Ah, Zelda – I see you have met Lady Shiina." The three females turned to attend the newly entered King of Hyrule, shadowed by Ganondorf, whose eyes never left the powerful man in front of him. Shiina bowed, offering her hand; traditionally among the higher ranks, women received the blessing first, and men followed. If among only women, the higher ranked woman received the blessing first, and in descending order all others received it. Among the lower classes, the order of blessings was dependent upon rank. It occurred to Shiina, as the blessing passed through the ranks of courtiers, that she'd never seen her father use that particular greeting – even among the other tribes of the Gerudo, he'd never used it, not even with Nabooru. Perturbed, she met his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. The man's gold eyes flashed, and he smirked, rolling his eyes subtly before returning all his attention on the king. Shiina felt a wash of cold run down her spine, and a thrum of fear pulsed in her veins. Something bizarre was going on here, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know what.

* * *

><p>Link tapped his foot against the cobblestones, seated on the edge of the fountain. He was slightly dazed, and awfully homesick. These people had strange customs, strange voices, garb, and food – they even ate meat! He couldn't even fathom eating meat, no matter how hungry he was. Navi perched on his shoulder, tiny heels drumming against his collarbone, a gentle, rhythmic prickling to him.<p>

"Well. We're supposed to get into the castle, but that guard wouldn't let us through! I saw some vines you could climb, but you'd have to sneak in – did you see all those guards? How are we going to get past them all?" She sighed, resting her chin on the heel of her palm.

"Huh. I guess we should find a place to stay tonight, see if we can't think of something – oh!" Link jumped at the giggle behind him, almost dislodging the fairy.

"Heeheehee! Sorry!" The little girl giggled again, rocking back and forth on her heels, hands clasped behind her back.

"What funny clothes. You're not from around here, are you?" She paused, eyes getting big.

"Oh! You're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" She giggled once more and gestured toward the entrance to town.

"Outside – you've probably seen it." She clasped her hands again at her chest, beaming.

"You should come visit some time – but Dad went to go deliver some milk to the castle and hasn't come back. I bet he fell asleep somewhere. Isn't that a silly thing for an adult to do? Teehee!" She chortled and shook her head, red hair swaying with the motion. Link wrinkled his nose unconsciously.

"Well, bye then!" She waved and turned away, continuing the sway and hum. Link inched away from her, slowly weaving through the crowds until he reached a quiet corner, where he sat with a thump.

"Weird...this is all so weird." He looked up at Navi.

"Should we try to sneak in tonight?" Navi hovered a little, frowning.

"I don't know – I would think they'd have more security at night. Maybe you should ask that guard in the storage room near the gate if there's another way to see the princess?" He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's...do that tomorrow." Navi sighed, slightly exasperated. She knew the boy wasn't used to this sort of thing, but he was always so _tired_.

"Fine. Let's go see if there's somewhere you can sleep."

* * *

><p>Navi found an inn, but discovered soon that Link was mildly claustrophobic, and the small rooms the townspeople favoured were far too small for him to handle. He finally scrambled out the window (leaving a bag of Rupees and a barely literate note on the bed) and headed out of the town, toward the castle gate.<p>

"Oh, Link – what are we going to do with you?" Link sat with a thump and a cloud of dust, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Sorry Navi..." She sighed again and lighted on his shoulder, mimicking his position.

"It's okay Link. It's just really important we do this. The whole world is depending on us!" Link dropped his head, his hat sliding forward into his eyes.

"I know...but I just – I don't-" He hugged himself, eyes downcast.

"You really think I can do it, Navi?" The fairy drifted down in front of him, touching his cheek gently. He slowly raised his eyes, and she swallowed hard when she saw them sparkling with unshed tears.

"Of course, Link – I absolutely think you can do this. Don't worry. You can do it. I know you've never been out of the forest, and you miss Saria and the others – but I'm here, Link. Don't be sad." He shook his fringe out of his eyes and offered her a watery smile.

"Thanks, Nav."

"No problem, Link." She settled down, stretching.

"Go to sleep, kid – we'll deal with this in the morning."

* * *

><p>'Morning' turned out to be long before daybreak; though lulled to sleep beneath the lone, withered tree by the singing of the ranch girl, Malon, Link was restless and soon woke again. Frustrated by his few attempts to fall back into a dreamless state, he gave up and decided to join Malon, standing a few feet away from the gate.<p>

"Hi again, fairy boy! Are you going to the castle? Heehee. Maybe you'll see the princess!" Her high giggle was a little forced for once.

"Hey – if you're going to the castle, could you find my dad? He must have fallen asleep and he hasn't gotten back." Link looked up at the castle, then back to the girl.

"Okay," he agreed, stretching a little. Malon's face split into a huge grin, and she suddenly fumbled with her little belt pouch, pulling something out.

"Here, take this! I've been incubating it, and it might come in handy – Dad's a heavy sleeper. Teehee!" Link accepted the egg gingerly, eyeing it.

"O...kay. Um...I'll see you..." She waved as he disappeared around the bend, still trying to negotiate the egg.

"Here, Link! Up here!" Navi flew up to the cliff and circled the vines, brightening a little to better illuminate them. Link finally wrapped the egg in his hat and stuffed them in his meager leather pack, before scrambling up the vines, carefully tugging each vine as he went to make sure it wouldn't break when he put his weight on them. Finally he levered himself up onto the cliff, rubbing his arms a little before returning to his feet, trotting past an odd, rounded stone with an unusual image etched into it.

"Hey, Navi, what's that?" He whispered the question, watching the guards pace here and there.

"Um...I actually don't know. The Great Deku Tree talked about something called Gossip Stones, and they fit the description, but I don't know what they do." Link looked over his shoulder at the stone, shrugged, and dropped down on the other side of the gate, pressed against the wall. He shimmied along the wall, noticing the guards stationed on the path.

"Hey, hey – over here! There's a little spot over here, but you'll have to move quickly, before the guard – Link, be _careful!_" The blonde scrambled up the hill, trying to run and tiptoe at the same time past the guards, finally locating a decrepit wall with enough cracks and loose stones that he could climb up it, running past another Gossip Stone before falling from the edge to the packed earth below.

"Get in the water! There're guards over there!" He trotted to the edge of the moat, looked around for a split second, before sliding in with a small splash, floating with the current. A small dip in the wall formed a small area where Link could pull himself up and sneak further down the moat, just out of the the guards' view. Here, he found a few crates of milk and a snoring pile of cloth – er, man. He sighed and sat on the crate, kicking the man lightly.

"Link!" cried Navi, aghast.

"What?" he snapped, glowering at the snoring man. "What sort of responsible adult does this? How are we supposed to wake him up?" He folded his arms and pouted, frustration rolling off him in waves. Navi winced at a particularly hard kick to the man's shoulder, sighing. The boy was enduring much for someone so young, and given his maturity, she often forgot that – he was just that, very young, and naiive to the ways of this world. She huffed and settled on his shoulder, watching the boy drop his head, staring in frustration at the unconscious man. She craned her neck around and tilted her head to one side, noting the sunrise with a smile.

"Link?" The blonde sighed and looked up, squinting up at her through his bangs.

"Eh?" She wasn't able to finish her thought, cut off abruptly by a hideously loud crow from inside Link's pack. They both yelped in unison before Link scrambled to yank what had been the weird egg from his pack, shaking the small Cucco out of the folds of his hat and gaping at the impossibly fully grown bird screeching in front of him.

"What in tarnation!" Link yelped again and scrambled away from the suddenly awakened man, grabbing the Cucco and crushing it awkwardly to his chest, trying to endure both battering wings and flailing talons. The man sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes and yawning hugely as he rose stiffly, clearly awake for the first time in hours. Link finally released the Cucco, who fluttered to the side and settled on some of the crates, squawking a little and glaring at him with its beady eyes. Link bit his lip, wringing his hands.

"Um – uh – sir?" The man started and blinked at him, one bushy eyebrow raised.

"Eh? What's that, boy?" The little blonde stammered a little, eyes flicking from the man to the bend beyond which a pair of guards _surely _could hear them.

"Um – are you Malon's father? She – she asked me to come find you, because you'd been gone an awful long time, and she's a little worried I guess...so, um..." The man nodded, looking around some.

"I came to the castle to deliver some milk – name's Talon, by the way – and I sat down for a bit of a nap..." His voice petered off as the man's eyes grew round, and he broke out into a sweat as the full meaning of the boy's words became clear to him.

"Malon had ye looking for me? Oh, I'm gonna hear it now! I should have known better than to leave her in town to wait for me! I gotta get back!" He was up like a shot, disappearing around the corner in a flurry of kicked up dust and tangled boots, leaving Link to blink in question. Navi let her wings droop, eyeing the slowly dissipating trail of dust the man left in his wake.

"Well...that went well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, this is going slowly. Howdy guys. ...Yeesh, I'm not doing that again. XD Um...not much happens. This is pretty much a rehashing of OoT at this point, with Shiina's POV thrown in and me trying to mature my writing style more by writing a story I've pretty much memorized. I'm also attempting to drop the constant Brit-isms. I'm not British, so...it's just more of a headache than it's worth, considering that I haven't touched my HP fics in a while.

I feel like there was something for me to say in here...but I forgot, so Imma shush now. -zippeth-


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Abuse of elipses and !, due to dialogue taken directly from the game, 75% of which I remembered without having to look it up. I've played this game too many times...

* * *

><p>Shiina wound a lock of dark red hair around her fingers, listening to the guard explain the layout of the gardens as he led her through them, into a courtyard looking into the castle – another such as the one she'd first met the princess in. Apparently they were of the late queen's design, and so were cared for tenderly by those who had known her. Shiina didn't understand the appeal – they were dead ends where one could easily be ambushed, for there were only a few guards, who could be dodged if one took the time... She paused at that thought, eyes narrowed as she noticed an oddly bright spot against one of the brilliant white marble walls.<p>

"Milady?"

"Just Shiina," she murmured in reply, slowly following the drifting spot, her lips quirking up into a small mockery of a smile. Yes, there was the flash of forest green, almost blending into the foliage here and there. What was the boy doing here? Instead of explaining herself to the guard gazing quizzically at her, she nodded to a fountain across from them.

"This is very old, yes?" The man launched into a relatively interesting narrative of the fountain's history, oblivious to the small child darting past his peers into the courtyard she knew the princess waited in. As she had been thinking before – with determination and care, one could easily sneak past the paltry defenses the Hylians put so much stock in.

* * *

><p>Link tripped over his own feet when he saw Shiina, barely darting behind a well trimmed hedge before she saw him – or so he thought. She stared for such a long time at the spot he'd been occupying that he feared he'd been caught – again; that had been a painful experience. Did Hylians always threaten to chop childrens' hands off while throwing them bodily through the castle gates? – but with a small smirk, she'd merely turned away and begun to quiz the soldier with her about some musty old fountain. Scarcely able to believe his good fortune, he'd broken for the courtyard and prayed no one would see him.<p>

Someone was listening, because no one called him out or followed him in. The only one in the courtyard was a girl in white and violet, standing on her tip toes to look into a window. He padded forward, wondering if this was the Princess of Destiny – or could at least point the way to her. In his haste, he stepped on an oddly inconvenient twig, which snapped uncharacteristically loud in the heavy quiet. The girl whipped around, lips forming a perfect O as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Who – who are you? How did you get past the guards?" Her sky blue eyes grew bright and round as they landed on Navi, who circled Link's head lazily.

"What is that? Is that...is that a _fairy_?" She gasped, then took a hesitant step forward, her eyes sparkling with emotion.

"Are you, by chance, from the forest?" Her soft, high voice held a cultured tone that was absent from Malon's, and was laced with the selfsame emotion that lit up her eyes. Link nodded slowly, head cocked to one side. The girl's eyes grew impossibly wider, and she leaned forward, making Link fear she would topple over.

"Then you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of Forest, would you? That green and shining stone?" Link arched one eyebrow as he nodded again, slightly uneasy with her eloquence. She seemed no older than him, but spoke similarly to Saria – as if she was many ages older. The girl's following bright laugh of joy dismissed the unease, reminding him that she really was no older than he, or perhaps a little bit older.

"Just as I thought!" She clasped her hands in front of her, looking at him earnestly.

"I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule..." Her eyes closed, and for a moment she seemed to struggle with herself, before smiling, her eyes opening, over bright.

"But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground..." She met his eyes squarely, as if trying to convey a deeper meaning than a mere narration of a fleeting dream.

"The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy..." She straightened, still not breaking eye contact.

"I know," she murmured, eyes narrowing a fraction, "this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..." Her expression turned faintly dreamy as she smiled at him.

"Yes...I thought you might be the one..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I got so carried away with my story, I forgot the introduce myself!." She stepped back, her expression smoothing into a regal smile that was faintly haughty.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She offered him a small smile.

"And you are?" Navi piped up, ignoring Link's disgruntled expression.

"He's Link – I'm Navi." The princess's eyes became distant and misty, and for a moment Link believed she wasn't so much looking at him as looking _through _him.

"...Link? Strange...it sounds somehow...familiar," she breathed, eyes slowly refocusing on the boy in front of her. Her face split into a huge grin as she again leaned forward, joy and that odd emotion Link now recognized as hope giving her expression an inner glow.

"Okay, Link! I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family! Please, keep this a secret from everyone!" Link again nodded, and Zelda straightened once more, waiting while he sat, settling and looking up at her expectantly. She smiled.

"The legend goes like this..."

* * *

><p>The narrative could have been boring, but it offered some odd insight, reminded Link of legends he'd never heard, and sent chills down his spine. Even Navi was silent and still – nothing broke the calm in the courtyard as Zelda explained the tradition emphatically. When she finished and confirmed that Link understood, she moved away from the window, gesturing to it.<p>

"I forgot. I was spying through this window just now...the other element from my dream – the dark clouds – I believe they symbolize...that man in there!" Link inched forward, eyes flicking between the princess's concerned expression and the window, before glancing inside. Zelda looked over his shoulder, nodding to the man striding into view and kneeling in front of the dais. Link blinked in surprise – he looked like Shiina!

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west." Link looked over his shoulder at her, noting her hard frown.

"Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere," she continued, eyes cold. "The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...they must symbolize that man!" Link blinked, finally speaking softly.

"How do you know, Zelda?" She looked taken aback, then shook her head violently. Link didn't wait for an answer, looking back through the window, only to meet brilliant, hard gold eyes. He stepped back, startled. Zelda looked to him in surprise.

"What happened? Did he see you?" She shook her head again.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning – yet!" Link winced at the foreboding in her tone, chewing his lip a little. Navi suddenly piped up, flaring lightly.

"Did you tell the king, Princess – about your dream?" Zelda's eyes darkened, and she looked away, frown deepening.

"...Yes. I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy." Her expression became faintly anguished.

"But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm! He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And...he wants to conquer Hyrule – no, the entire world!" Navi flinched at her melodrama, drifting to Link's shoulder. As if sensing the fairy's skepticism, Zelda whirled on them, holding her hands out in supplication.

"Link! Now, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! _Please_!" Link swallowed hard, mind racing. It was a lot of information to process, but he sensed this was what the Great Deku Tree had wanted. For the Great Deku Tree, for Saria, for all his friends in the forest – he would do this. He nodded confidently, offering her a tiny smile.

"Of course, Princess." Her expression morphed from desperation to joy once more.

"Thank you!" Her smile faded slowly, and she slumped some.

"I...I am afraid...I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power!" She sighed.

"But it is fortunate that you have come..." Unthinking, Link's eyes flitted back to the window, and he barely stifled a gasp; again, he met gold eyes, but these were ringed with familiar green.

_Shiina! _The woman looked surprised for a moment, then smiled a little and winked at him. He felt himself smiling in reply, then stopped. If Ganondorf truly was trying to conquer Hyrule, didn't that make Shiina his enemy?

"We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce!" He almost jumped at Zelda's exclamation, barely controlling the tell-tale twitch of restrained muscles. Navi flared in agreement with the princess, hovering around the two children almost lazily. The girl hastily reiterated her plan and pressed a neat but nevertheless scribbled note into his hands, gently pushing him forward.

"My bodyguard, Impa, will lead you out of the castle – or else there might be problems." She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Go Link – let's save Hyrule!"

* * *

><p>Shiina leaned against the wall behind her father's seat beside the king, listening to dignitaries and courtiers alike make speech after pompous speech, barely restraining her restless motions. Ganondorf sat silently, his entire posture upright and stony. Several other Gerudo stood with her, two flanking the Hylian king himself while two more flanked their own lord.<p>

"Shiina!" She hid her start of surprise, letting her eyes flick to her companions. Tenra, at the end of the line, jerked her head toward the door, signaling that she would wait. Shiina in turn signaled the others around her to stay vigilant – doubly so, if possible – before leaving, following her sister warrior out of the hall.

"What is it, Tenra?" The other Gerudo thief shook her head, jaw tight.

"The idiot guards say someone broke in and tried to kidnap the princess – her bodyguard intervened, but we're concerned they were trying to attack Lord Ganondorf, not the princess. We're protection enough while he's in the castle walls – but out there? We're only so good. Could you see what all the commotion is really about?" Shiina sucked in her cheeks, frustration and relief battling for supremacy. On one hand, the idea of fleeing the stifling castle and all its pomp and circumstance was a glorious thing to behold, but duty demanded she not leave Ganondorf's side. Though as his champion, she was the first and last line of defense, surely she didn't need to follow up on this? It occurred to her that it was probably just Link – nothing to worry about at all.

But what if it wasn't just Link? A soft hum sounded from the medallion at her throat, and Ganondorf's voice sounded in her head.

"_Do see what this is about, Shiina – I needn't waste you on these fools. Take the day off, if you want." _Part of her gritted her teeth at her father's flippant disregard of the Hylians and their supposed treachery, but the rest of her all but sagged with relief.

"I'll go," she assured Tenra, already beginning to leave.

"Stay on guard – I don't want anyone alone with him at any time, understood? Two of us should always be in the immediate vicinity." Tenra saluted and melted back into the hall, leaving Shiina free to run out of the castle, ignoring the startled servants, and find her way into the stables.

Fhari greeted her warmly, wuffling into her hair. She barely stifled a giggle, stroking one of his ears.

"I'm afraid you can't come alone, Fhari – but I do need these," she murmured in Gerudian, pulling both her swords from him and tying the horn to her belt.

"Be good for these Hylians, hai?" The horse wickered softly, and Shiina took that as an affirmation, hugging him gently around the neck before padding out of the stables and toward Castle Town.

* * *

><p>As she expected, with some few questions to the guards, the only ones who had been anywhere near the castle were a peculiar boy in green clothes, and a girl from the ranch. Obviously, it hadn't been the ranch child, so it could have only been Link. Rolling her eyes at the foolishness of the castle guard, she entered town regardless, in no hurry to return to that damnable castle. Though she couldn't abide the town, with its silly townspeople and overly at ease guards, it was a far sight better than the castle itself. What baffled her was how utterly boring it really was. There was little to see, little to buy, no one to converse with. She paused at an oddly quiet stall, lifting one of the daggers on display to the light. Though clearly old and never used, or not often so, it had a good balance, a decent weight, and was expertly crafted.<p>

"Only seventy Rupees, for a seasoned warrior." She looked up, meeting the battered shopkeeper's eyes. He was sincere; nothing shadowed his brown eyes save for the usual weariness of the always working lower class.

"I'll take it," she offered, producing one purple Rupee and one red, sliding them across the weathered wood. The man pocketed them and scribbled in his ledger, before producing a sheath and passing it to her, nodding.

"Much thanks – Goddesses bless you, warrior." She offered him a similar blessing, winding her way back into the crowd, barely noticing them until an oddly prancing man in painfully bright blue trousers plowed into her.

"Pardon, pardon – busy busy, very busy! Cannot stop to chat, I say!" He shot away from her without preamble, leaving her to stare half with reproach and half with bafflement, before the cry went up.

"Thief!" She started, fingers curling around the dagger as she turned, trying to locate the accuser. She found herself face to face with a heavily muscled man with a barely groomed mustache, pointing furiously at her.

"Thief! She stole my goods, she did, the filthy desert rat!" Her hackles went up in an instant as she backed away, eyes narrowed on the gathering crowd.

"She's a Gerudo! All thieves, the lot of 'em!" Not inaccurate, but certainly not cause for the slurs that soon followed. Clenching her teeth, she prepared for the seemingly inevitable fight, when a clear, high voice cut the mob's fury.

"Stop it! She didn't steal anything!" To her growing surprise and faint alarm, Link jogged into the center of the crowd, pushing through them without apology, until he stood between her and them. He glared furiously at them, apparently oblivious to the one-sided fight that would probably end with one or both of them dead that was brewing. He pointed one small finger at the leering man with blue trousers, jaw set.

"_He's _the thief! Check his sack, if you don't believe me! Shiina paid for this, fairly!"

"He's right!" Shiina swallowed hard, not expecting anyone to back the child up. Her ire clashed with relief and surprise as the shopkeeper strode forward, laying a hand on the first accuser's arm.

"Stand down, Uroh; she bought that from me not long ago. The boy, though, has a point." He turned and nodded to the rapidly paling man, leer wiped from his pasty face.

"What is in your sack, good sir? I don't recall serving you." Several others agreed, moving closer to the shaking man.

"S-stop! This is uncalled for! I-I bought all of this, fair and square-"

"If that is so, why do you resist the justified request of these hardworking people?" Several gasps went up as Impa wove through the crowd, hands on her hips.

"Well?" The man's left eye twitched as he scanned the crowd, clearly seeing no alternative – save one.

He bolted, but made it only a few feet before he was faced with the stubborn green-clad child. Recognizing no threat, he swung his sack and a miraculously appeared knife all at once; Link ducked the clumsy attack and ran at his legs, sending the man toppling over him into the fountain. His bag spilled across the cobblestones, revealing the stolen goods in question. Impa toed one of them absently, then looked at the sopping thief.

"Guards – arrest him."

* * *

><p>Shiina received nothing akin to apology, save from the shopkeeper she'd bought the dagger from, but she expected nothing less. Link, however, knew nothing of the Gerudo or the animosity between them and the other races, and so was taken aback by the icy retreat of the townspeople.<p>

"Who do they think they are? You didn't steal anything!" Shiina sighed, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Leave it alone, kid – it's nothing you can do anything about." Link looked helplessly at Impa, who shook her head.

"I am sorry, Link; Shiina is correct. These people have had many years to gather their prejudices; one child, however courageous, cannot change them in one day." Shiina followed them from the town, finally asking, "Where are you headed to, Link? Did you not only just arrive?" The blonde bit his lip and looked at Navi, then at Impa, who laid one gauntleted hand on his shoulder, nodding to the mountain on the horizon to the north.

"The boy is to deliver a message on behalf of the Royal Family to the Gorons of Death Mountain – a challenge, maybe, but nothing he cannot handle. It is good we found him." Shiina raised an eyebrow at that, but saw instantly in Impa's red eyes that she would be given no explanation.

"I see..." She wanted nothing more than to pursue the topic, but the medallion at her throat heated abruptly, and her father's voice, sharp with anger, cut through her thoughts.

"_Return to the castle immediately, Shiina – I have need of you." _Startled, she half turned away from the pair, eyeing the town.

"I – have to go." She turned back to Link and offered him a salute.

"Luck be with you on your venture, Link, and may the Goddesses protect you." Impa repeated a similar blessing, turning to follow Shiina back to the castle.

"Take care of yourself, boy." The blonde waved as they walked away, padding out of the town without a backward glance. Shiina folded her arms across her chest, exhaling wearily.

"A great task for so young a boy, isn't it?" Impa's harsh countenance seemed to soften some with a mysterious smile as she gazed up at the sky.

"One only he and he alone can hope to accomplish." The Gerudo looked at the Sheikah sharply, not understanding; if the boy was only delivering a message, how could he be the only one who could do it?

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark, Link – should we have maybe stayed in town a little longer?" Link looked at the darkening sky, then at the castle.<p>

"No, Nav – we'll be fine." The fairy huffed.

"Well...let's at least go to the ranch. It wouldn't be so bad to see Talon and Malon again – maybe they'll let us stay the night!" Link looked up at his partner, then nodded, taking off toward the ranch, barely a mile up the road. Navi fluttered after him, humming Zelda's Lullaby under her breath.

* * *

><p>AN: First off, quick theme comment; I've been listening to a mixture of Nightwish, Within Temptation, Lacuna Coil, Rob Zombie, Disturbed, Legend of Zelda music (Koji Kondo FTW), Sleepthief, and multiple versions of the Hymn of the Fayth from FFX while writing this. It has come to my attention that I have attached some songs to certain (well, currently two,) characters.

Shiina: Lost, by Within Temptation (from their The Unforgiving album. So gorgeous)

Ganondorf: A Demon's Fate, by Within Temptation (also from The Unforgiving). I pretty much apply this to Ganondorf regardless of fic, especially in this one and in ID, where this theme really started stalking me. XD Now. A few questions, queries, comments:

1. Why is 'Ocarina of Time' not colored in that cutscene? 2. You have no idea how hard it was not to color certain words in my doc. XD 3. How the crap can you even know that's a prophecy? You're what, nine? 4. Eyes aren't evil. Yeesh. Racist much? Yes, I'm implying that Zelda, knowing Ganondorf is Gerudo, is racist. Yes, I'm a terrible person. But can you really overlook that? 5. I know she says 'the desert to the west', and I said east, but I was going from Kokiri Forest – she's talking about from Hyrule Castle, or so I presume.

Holy CRAP that cutscene is long, counting Impa's part outside the town. I never noticed before. XD


End file.
